Live to Rise
by KittenSparrow
Summary: Hydra wants Stephanie to do something for them. Stephanie would rather die. What happens when an innocent life is threatened? Rated M for descriptions of torture and language.
1. Preface

**So here it is the third installment to my Paging Doctor Coulson series. It took me a bit and for a while I thought I would never finish but voila! Not as long as the others but *shrugs* theres still more to come. Not really a full on story more of a collection of one-shots.**

**This chapter in the series is brought to by the song Live to Rise by Soundgarden from none-other than the Avengers soundtrack.**

**This story is un-beta'd so any mistakes are mine alone.**

**Disclaimer - I own /unfortunately/ nothing. All characters are property of Marvel. I do claim rights to any OCs and the plot line. Because I've worked so hard on it.**

**A/N I do wish my drawing skills were better than they are {non-existant} nothing would give me greater joy than to provide visuals of my characters.**

* * *

I came to on a lumpy mattress in a small brightly lit white walled room the only way in or out was the door at the other end of the room. As I sat up it was like the world had shifted; I had to close my eyes before I hurled what ever was wrong with me had to have something to do with the collar around my neck; fucking Hydra.

The door opened "Good evening Doctor" a thick German accent greeted me "I trust you are feeling well?"

"That a trick question?" I breathed slowly opening my eyes "what the fuck is this thing?" I gazed up so see an elderly bald man a monocle over his right eye and right arm encased in some kind of weapon, he smiled

"Just something to keep you docile. Madam Hydra please help our guest up"

A very intimidating green haired woman stepped forward  
"Oh don't trouble yourself-" I began braking off with a groan when she lifted me by the arm; I had to swallow the bile in my throat, she held me up seeing as my legs felt like wet noodles.

The man grabbed my chin forcing me to looking into his eyes he smiled "Your body will adjust to being with out powers soon enough"

I gaped at him

"One of our finest technicians built this" he trace along the collar, I moved my head away "Once the sickness wears off you shall begin work"

"You're bat shit crazy if you think even for a second I would ever do anything for you. I would rather die" I glared

"Don't be boring Doctor everyone who says that dies" he griped my chin again "We have our ways of persuading you"

I was dropped to the floor and left alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**So This story will contain descriptions of torture starting from here. So if you got a thing against that then this is not the story for you, carry on your marry way. **

**A/N There are time laps in here when ever you see '~X~' that means that it skips ahead of time.**

**Disclaimer: Avengers = Marvel**

** OCs and plot = me**

* * *

I was left in the 'care' of Madame Hydra; she was Hydra's highest-ranking lieutenant in charge of the prison area of the base.

It began with sensory deprivation; she would lock me in a small enclosure barely big enough to house me for hours. Dark, cramped and unable to hear a thing, I endured. I _would_ stay strong.

~X~

High volts of electricity coursed through my body, Hydra had finally succeeded in making me scream but I would not give them what they wanted.

* * *

A week ago Hydra had succeeded in abducting Stephanie. Anyone that had formed a bond with her, heard every scream and felt the pain and fear she felt. Shield and Avenger alike worked on finding a lead but every time coming to a dead end.

I stepped out of the elevator exhausted, physically and emotionally drained. It was 3AM and I couldn't sleep. Tony was seated on the couch looking shaken; Phil showed up from the kitchen with a coffee mug and knelt in front Tony

"Stark" he said softly placing the mug in Tony's hand holding it Tony mumbled something

"Getting drunk will not help, drink the coffee" Tony nodded softly bringing the mug to his lips Phil stood with a deep sigh, I got my own cup of coffee it was going to be another long night.

* * *

The rag was removed from my mouth and I coughed gasping for breath

"Do you still refuse Doctor?" Madame Hydra asked stepping into my peripheral vision

"You can go to hell lady," I rasped

She nodded stepping back, the rag was shoved back into my mouth and the freezing water was streamed over my face.

~X~

The door opened I blinked against the bright light the flooded the room. I was so tired and sore. They would only give me a few hours rest between tortures. I was delusional most of the time due to sleep deprivation. The guard grabbed my arm I didn't even bother resisting anymore they could torture me all they wanted I said I would die before helping them and I would stick by that no matter what.

* * *

I jerked awake with a scream feeling like I was on the receiving end of Thor's lightning. My back arched off the bed as more electricity surged through my veins my mouth open with silent screams.

I dropped down with a gasp sweat soaked through my shirt and breathing heavily.

* * *

**I shouldn't like picking on the Avengers as much as I do. *Shrugs* **

**On ward!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Not so much of Stephanie in this chapter. Mainly the Avengers and the arrival of a new OC. **

**Disclaimer: Avengers = Marvel**

** OCs and plot = me**

* * *

I stepped onto the rec level dimly lit by the large Christmas tree in the center of the room, the soft singing on Stephanie echoed from the television I stepped around the tree to see Bucky sitting on the couch watching the old videos. I sat next to him with a sigh listening to the soothing song.

~X~

The sun was just barely rising outside once the videos were over; I was still wide awake "I think I'll go for a jog" I said getting up

"Sounds fun" Bucky stretched "You want company?"

"If you think you can keep up" I smiled back at him

"Challenge excepted"

~X~

The snow crunched under our feet as we ran; puffs of breaths evaporating before us. Bucky stopped panting looking around

"Need a rest?" I chuckled

He shushed me listening again "You hear that?" the faint echoes of a struggle could be heard.

We followed the noise to an underpass where we saw a female struggling against a masked man who had a fist full of her hair and three other masked men were unconscious, the man drove a needle into the females neck

"Hey!" Bucky and me charged, the man dropped the female trying to take her bag when she refused to let it go he ran. I chased after him.

~X~

I lost the assailant on Fifth Avenue in the morning rush, with a huff I backtracked to where I left Bucky.

The woman was leaned against the wall unconscious and three remaining assailants were still unconscious with all of their shoe laces tied together I quirked an eyebrow at Bucky

"Improvising" he shrugged "Don't want the punks getting away now do we?"

"Good call. Any ID on the girl?"

"None. And what ever is in her backpack must be pretty damn important because it's booby-trapped. The attackers each had this" he tossed a black armband to me

"Hydra" I growled

"I already put the call in. Shield is coming for the attackers and Coulson says the girl is coming with us, see if she has any info on Hydra or the whereabouts of Stephanie".

~X~

"Chloe Winters, 22. Both parents killed during the attack on New York in May, she was left comatose until early October." Bucky read from the girls file

"Black belt in taekwondo; highly trained in Capoeira, Aikido, Jujutsu and Ninjutsu. Acrobat.. Geez no wonder she took down three guys"

"Her list of skills is impressive" I said thoughtfully "But what would Hydra be going after her for?"

"More than like has to do with the contents of that backpack" Bucky replied

"Where are we on that?"

"Stark's working on it, keeps getting zapped though" Bucky deadpanned "that lock zaps you before you can even turn the first number"

~X~

Chloe's eyes shot open and she sucked in a shaky breath, panicking "easy" I stepped next to the bed "you're okay" she relaxed against the pillows

"Where am I?" she breathed

"You're at Avenger Tower. You were attacked do you remember?"

"Oh right." She breathed suddenly shooting up "Where's my backpack?"

Before I could answer Phil arrived "Hello Miss Winters" he reached his hand out "I'm-"

"Phil Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division" she gasped holding her head "stop doing that!" she scolded herself.

"Miss Winters" Phil said again; pulling his hand away "If you would fallow me. I need to question you"

"Can I get my backpack?" Chloe asked moving to get up

"It's on its way as we speak. I do have some questions regarding that as well"

"Yes of coarse" Chloe nodded following Phil out of the ward.

~X~

I stood on the other side of the interrogation room listening to Phil question Chloe Winters.

"Miss Winters can you elaborate what your involvement with Hydra is?" Phil asked

"I'm not involved with Hydra, Agent" Chloe stated, "I'm afraid that the reason behind my attack was my own fault. You see my computer skills are not what they used to be. Temporary amnesia; the doctors say"

"Are you saying that you _hacked_ into a terrorist organization Miss Winters?"

Chloe cringed

"Not intentionally" she mumbled, "I really didn't mean too! I was just searching for something or someone actually" she dragged her fingers through her hair "I'm so stupid"

"Ever since I woke up in the hospital I've felt like, I don't know there were two people up here" she poked her head "There's me and someone else. And that other person keeps telling me that I need to do things. That's how I knew who you were."

I found myself listening to Chloe's story word for word

"Once I discovered my mistake, hacking into Hydra, I panicked. But the other person, she told me to print off and copy what I could and to bring it to the Avengers, that's what I was doing before Hydra found me in Central Park. I'm not originally from New York before May I had only lived here for a week so I got lost"

"And that's what's in that bag?" Phil asked

Chloe nodded pulling the bag on to her lap and brushed her hand across the electrocuting lock. She pulled out a thick folder handing it to Phil "They're. They're going to keep trying aren't they" she looked scared

"Be rest assured Miss Winters; you are in the most capable hands" Phil replied

Chloe smiled looking down "She said you would be nice" she mumbled

"Come again?"

"Steph. The other person, that's what she said her name is."

* * *

**Did you think I would get rid of one of my favorite OCs? {Even if Steph is just a personality} No way. Never. My OC. {Clings to Steph} Mine!**

**Oh and Chloe Winters is a Technopath in case you didn't figure that little tid bit out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Writing bad guys {even OC bad guys} is difficult. Bad guys why are you so difficult?**

**Two more OCs arrive in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Avengers = Marvel**

** OCs and plot = Me**

* * *

The door opened once more; two soldiers walked in Madam Hydra waited in the door way as they lifted me. Her jaw was set she nodded her head leading the way out.

They dragged me through the hallways into various labs passing various steel containers screams echoing from within. I was thrust forward landing on my knees; I tossed my arms forward stopping myself from falling face first to the ground.

"Now. Now Madam Hydra, no need to be so hostile" a smooth familiar voice chided, my breath hitched thinking I was hearing things again.

I looked up but he was right there in front of me in the flesh, James Jones

"Why baby girl you look like you've seen a ghost" he smiled mockingly

"It's not possible. This is a trick" I spat "I watched you die!"

"No. No what you watched die was a clone. Do you really think I would confront you? Unstable as you are"

I scuffed "You're nothing but a coward"

James lowered himself to eye level. "You always were difficult. So much of your mother in you"

"Don't you dare talk about her!"

"We waste time Jones!" Madam Hydra spat

"Calm down. Madame." He straightened turning to a lab hand "Bring out number 89"

~X~

I had to do a triple take when the lab hand returned with a young girl probably no older than a year old her dark brown hair in ringlet curls and two beautiful vibrant blue eyes.

James brought her to stand in front of him. "Baby girl. Meet Number 89" he placed a hand on her head, she whimpered cringing away, he held on to her shoulder.

"What the hell is this?" I ground out

"Why baby girl, this" he stroked her head "is you. 89 attempts, 88 failures-"

"This is a human life asshole not a science experiment!"

"Not quite up to par however" he continued as if I had said anything "Despite who I got the Y chromosome from, but I suppose I kept it for a purpose" he accepted a gun from one of solders holding it to Number 89's temple, she whimpered again closing her eyes.

"What are you doing!" I went to lunge only to be held back by the soldiers on each side of me "She's just a child!"

"You can easily stop this baby girl" James smiled "It's so simple. You have the knowledge to reproduce the super soldier serum. Cooperate and the 'child' shall be spared" he clicked the gun placing his finger on the trigger

"Alright!" I cried "Alright I'll do it!"

James chuckled handing the gun off "See Madame. All it takes is the right incentive" He turned back to the lab hand "Return it to the cell" he pushed Number 89 away

"Wait" I breathed as the soldiers lifted me up "She stays with me"

James sized me up, scrutinizing me. "Fine. It's useless to me anyway. Take your pet" he pushed her forward she stumbled almost falling but I ripped away from the soldiers using energy I didn't know I had to pull her into my arms and lifted her up.

I glared at James already working at a computer "Did you even love her?" I asked

He looked over his shoulder "We're done here".

I was lead away, 89 clung tightly to me.

* * *

When four days had past and no one woke from Stephanie's screams we began to think the worse.

"It's okay" Chloe assured as I stepped onto the balcony "I know that you're all thinking that she's dead. But she's not"

"What makes you so sure?" I asked looking for something. _Anything_. To put my mind at ease

"Steph has explained it to me many times. The psychic bond that the Avengers have with Stephanie. She said it's something like that, because she was once a part of Stephanie, but it's stronger. She just knows" Chloe shrugged looking at me

"Sometimes she really gives me a headache with the way she rambles" she smiled weakly.

"She talks a lot actually" Chloe chuckled "Mostly about Stephanie. It's weird I've never met Stephanie and deep down I feel like I've known her my whole life"

"We should go inside" I said, "See if Bruce needs help in the kitchen"

"It seems wrong. Celebrating while she's held captive" Chloe sighed

"I know," I agreed placing a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

I always woke up before the soldiers came I would insure Rebecca Marie {I had decided to name her} that I would return; I would always return. My escort arrived I leaned down kissing Rebecca on the head "I'll be back I promise" I whispered.

I didn't know how long I had been working on the serum for Hydra I had ran into three dead ends already and Von Strucker was getting extremely impatient and suspected me to be failing on purpose he stuck me with James as a watch dog.

~X~

"So" James said casually looking over my shoulder "how is the pet?"

My eye twitched angrily "Like you give a damn" I mumbled writing down results

"Simply curious. If that thing had grew a brain and became something useful"

"One" I snapped turning to him "S_he _is a human being I will not stand around and listen to you degrade _her_. And two her name is Rebecca Marie. Not 'it' 'thing' or 'pet'. You get that. If anyone around here is a 'pet' all signs point to you"

James' eyes lowered dangerously

"Nothing but a little dog begging for a treat from Hydra!"

His hand rose.

* * *

Chloe fell off the back of the couch with a yelp landing roughly on the ground.

"Chloe you alright?" Bucky helped her up

"Yeah" she sniffed rubbing her cheek

"Did something happen?" I asked

"Yeah. She pushed somebodies button," she mumbled removing her hand to show a dark red handprint.

* * *

I was roughly pushed inside of my 'room' nearly tripping, my cheek still hurt from that bastard. Rebecca crawled happily over to me; still unable to walk without assistance I picked her up, and she frowned making an unhappy noise seeing the angry red mark.

"It's okay sweetie," I said smoothing her curls.

Rebecca placed her little hand over the mark and right away cold relief took over, I sighed placing a kiss on the girl's head.

I would never reveal that she was a mutant whose powers that out did mine on a massive scale, I would never allow James to get his disgusting grimy hands on this child.


	5. Chapter 4

**Mentions of Professor Xavier. Phil being a badass leader. Steve threatening to make Hydra goons sing. Stephanie and James talk. And more in this Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Avengers = Marvel**

** OCs and plot = Me**

* * *

Everyone waited eagerly as Phil talked on the phone with Professor Xavier, from the sounds of it we may have finally found Stephanie. He hung up.

"Is there an update?" I asked my heart racing a mile a minute

"He's not sure if it's Stephanie, but he says that the power signature matches hers. He's forwarding the coordinates to Jarvis as we speak"

Everyone released a collective breath, it wasn't for sure but it was something.

~X~

"The power signature came from an island located in the Pacific" Phil briefed on the flight "Arial scans show multiple weapons defenses, and the population of a large army. We suspect that this could be Hydra's main base of operations. Security is going to be tight. Angel that's where you come in, we need to make sure all cameras alarms and weapons are disabled"

Chloe nodded in agreement

"We don't know the exact location of the target, so you get the chance you make Hydra squeal"

"I'll make them sing 'God Bless America,'" I said threateningly getting a couple of chuckles without even trying

"The Hallicarrier is inbound, so until then it's us against them"

~X~

Angel's eyes sparked yellow briefly before going back to normal

"Alarms and defenses disabled" she verified, Phil nodded to Thor and Ironman. Wind rushed through the jet as the back hatch opened. Thor and Ironman took down the first line of soldiers in minutes.

Once the jet landed Phil motioned for the rest of us to move out.

* * *

Von Strucker twisted the vile of blue liquid this way and that examining it; _admiring_ it possibly. Knowing Hydra they were just that crazy.

"You are certain of this Doctor?" he glanced over to me

"Nothing is certain" I said tiredly, completely exhausted "But it is promising" I added when he looked at me threateningly

"There is only one way to be sure," he said thoughtfully, nodding to James who began removing his lab coat and shirt

"Are you nuts?" I asked no one in particular "This is a dangerous chem-" Von Strucker cut me off by slamming me against the wall his hand tightening against my throat

"There will be no more fighting Doctor" he glared "You will do what Hydra demands or there will be consequences. I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to the child"

I nodded

He released me, shoving the vile into my hands "Now commence with administering the serum"

~X~

James lay shirtless on a steel table

"Scared baby girl?" he smiled

"As if. I haven't been scared since I was 14" I scuffed "You would know that if you stuck around"

"I only married because my mother wanted grand-children" James said bluntly

"Really? That's got to be the most-" I closed my eyes taking a breath "You're an asshole, using someone like that. She loved you"

James chuckled "She really was beautiful"

"You didn't deserve her," I stated

"No I didn't" James agreed

"Enough stalling!" Von Strucker snapped

I glared over my shoulder, un-wrapping an alcohol wipe and swabbing. James straightened out as I grabbed the needle.

I was against the wall watching in horror as James' body grew and grew, the room filled with the stench of rotting flesh. The table bent under his weight.

A soldier was tossed into the wall a nauseating crack barely heard over the roaring from the monster that was once James Jones, shots were fired Von Strucker shouting orders.

The foundation shook. I took this as a chance to run for it, darting out of the lab down the halls. A shot fired behind me and pain blossomed in my side but I continued running.

Soldiers ran around, shouting, thankfully paying no mind to me. I had to get to Rebecca.

~X~

I leaned against the wall in a coughing fit. The edges of my vision was greying out, I held my wounded side panting. So exhausted.

* * *

I ran into a destroyed lab bodies littered the ground, the stench was almost unbearable, a large Hulk like creature lay in the doorway dead.

Just what was Hydra trying to do?

I heard coughing down the hallway, jumping over the creature I rushed for the sounds of distress.

* * *

I fell once more coughing, I was so close just a little further. I was so tired. I leaned back against the wall wincing as pain rushed across my side again sending me into more coughing fits.

"Stephanie!" Steve rounded the corner

I smiled weakly "Steve" handsome as ever

"Come on baby let's get you help. Come on" he knelt next to me pulling my arm around his neck lifting, I let out a cry. Mor pain.

"Wait! Wait Steve!" I was lowered able to catch my breath "Can't" I shook my head

"Don't talk like that. You're going to be okay" Steve assured

"No. Can't. Can't leave. Rebecca" I pointed "I can't leave Rebecca"

* * *

Stephanie was deathly pale and I couldn't lift her without hurting her, her voice was quiet I could barely hear her. She wasn't healing; the thing around her neck must have had something to do with it

"Steve!" Bucky and Angel arrived

"Get that thing off her!" I ordered standing "She's wounded and needs medical attention. Get it off and get her to the Quinjet Bruce can take it from there" I took off running in the direction Stephanie pointed.

* * *

The platinum blond knelt before me, determination in her eyes

"Hold on okay. I'll get this off in a jiffy"

I felt the comforting bond of Steph from this girl "Steph?" I croaked

She smiled "Almost done. Save your energy"

I felt the collar loosen then slip off, the girl grabbed my hand placing it the bullet wound "You got it?" she asked I nodded. She stepped away Bucky gently lifted me, the pain a dull throb now that my powers returned.

~X~

I came across a heavily locked door I could hear crying from inside. I stepped back throwing all I had into kicking the door down. I stepped over the threshold finding a little girl huddled in the corner, her blue eyes wide with panic and red with tears

"Rebecca?" I asked gently, she nodded "It's okay. Stephanie sent me. I'm a friend" I held out my hand.

Rebecca hesitated before reaching up to grab my hand. I picked her up "Let's get you out of here okay?" I stepped over the ruined door holding the girl closely.

* * *

**YAY Steve! Talking all boyfriend like and refusing to let Stephanie think she's dying. You go Steve!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Avengers = Marvel**

**OCs and plot = Me**

* * *

I stepped out into the brightness Rebecca hid her face in my neck, Shield agents scurried about transporting captured Hydra soldiers to the Hallicarrier that was docked on the beach.

I found Bucky and Chloe near the Quinjet "How is she?" I asked once I came up to them

They quirked eyebrows at Rebecca  
"Bruce said she should be fine" Chloe replied stepping around to get a look at Rebecca "My god she looks just like Stephanie".

~X~

Chloe insisted that I go and see Stephanie; she would watch over Rebecca, who gladly went into her arms, cringing when Bucky got to close. I walked up the ramp to the Quinjet all adrenaline gone I removed my cowl with a heavy sigh.

The medical section of the Quinjet was in the far back stocked with beds and every possible machine and medicine. Phil was talking with Bruce in hushed voices once I entered my eyes landed on Stephanie laying prone on a bed hooked up to various machines, a blood transfusion and an I.V, looking now I noticed how she had purple bags under her eyes from lack of sleep more than likely, various sized bruises littered her arms possibly more than that and she had lost weight.

I swallowed the lump in my throat "Is she going to be okay?" I asked Bruce

"She's lost a lot of blood. She's malnourished and dehydrated" he sighed "But her powers seem to be working full force, so I'd say she has a fair chance"

I held back a sob leaning down placing a kiss on her forehead, brushing away some hair revealing another bruise, I sighed kissing her once more.

I straightened turning to face Phil, looking as worried as I felt, "Hydra was doing experiments. The lab was in ruins, but Shield may be able to get something from it."

"On it" he nodded giving one last look to Stephanie before exiting the Quinjet.

~X~

It had been a week since we rescued Stephanie from Hydra; she still had yet to wake up.

After looking at the security footage from Hydra, unfortunately including the tortures that Stephanie was put through, it was discovered that they were trying to reproduce the Super Soldier Serum using Stephanie's knowledge. James Jones was actually still alive and well; well until the day that we showed up, turns out that he was the hulk like creature. And Rebecca, or Number 89 as James called her, was genetically created using Stephanie's DNA and the Y chromosome of someone else.

Rebecca had snagged the heart of every resident of the Tower, even Tony. She still seamed frightened of Bucky; we all assumed that it was because of his resemblance to James Jones, but once she noticed the faint differences like eye color and the fact that his left arm was bionic she warmed right up to him. She was rather smart for her age. She even started talking referring to Bruce, Tony, Bucky, Clint, Thor and Phil as Uncie. Natasha, Chloe and Pepper were Auntie. I was Steebe and Stephanie was mommy.

Rebecca didn't want to sleep alone and somehow ending up cuddling up to me every night. She only ate for me, she calmed down from crying when Stephanie still wouldn't wake up when I lifted her in my arms assuring her that Stephanie was going to be okay.

I treated Rebecca like I would treat my own child.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open glad to find myself in the medical ward of Avenger Tower, albeit very blurry, but I knew where I was because I felt safe. I turned my head to see too familiar forms sleeping on the bed beside me.

Steve with Rebecca on his chest I couldn't stop the smile that graced my lips if I tried.

"Glad to see you awake" Bruce whispered from my other side

"Hi" I whispered back with a smile "How long have I been out?"

"A week" he replied handing me my glasses that I took gratefully "How do you feel?"

"Great" I said maneuvering myself to sit up with minimal pain "Given the circumstances"

"That's good" he took a seat beside the bed "Everyone was pretty worried about you"

As if on cue Rebecca began to stir and Steve let out a big yawn stretching, licking and smacking his lips. Unable to contain myself at such cuteness I laughed. Steve was quickly out of bed still holding an awake and very eager Rebecca. I opened my arms as Steve set her down she climbed up hugging me tightly I sighed smoothing down her curls placing a kiss on her head. I looked over to Steve

"C'mere" I moved over as much as I could minding the I.V

Steve climbed on the bed pulling me close I leaned up kissing him softly.

* * *

I smiled once Stephanie's lips met mine returning the kiss. Stephanie sighed happily laying her head on my chest

"Missed you" she mumbled

"Missed you too"

"Becca want Steebe and Mommy kiss tooo" Rebecca pouted, Stephanie laughed softly "Steebe?" she said fondly smiling at the child.

Rebecca climbed in between us where we each kissed a cheek getting a happy squeal in return.

"Well just look at the happy little family" Tony sang; at some point the others showed up, Stephanie chuckled again looking over to Tony

"Jealous Tony?" she asked playfully

"Me? Jealous?" Tony replied faking shock "Never" he smiled "Great to see you back"

"Thanks"

Captain placed his paws up on the bed sniffing curiously at Stephanie

"Hiya boy" she said fondly scratching his ears.

"So how's about we start this Christmas of with a bang?" Tony supplied

Stephanie smiled hugging Rebecca softly "Sounds like an idea to me. What do you say Bruce am I free from bed rest?"

"Everything checks out. You should still take it easy though" Bruce smiled

"Mommy all better?" Rebecca asked softly

"All better" Stephanie smiled again.

* * *

**Tony quit poking fun at love. **


	7. Chapter 6

I had been awake for a week, falling back into routine but still taking it easy like Bruce said. Rebecca was as lively and very intelligent, she liked to spend her time in the lab watching Bruce work.

Chloe explained everything about how she somehow ended up with Steph's personality and memories, she ended up becoming a target of Hydra and ran into Steve and Bucky. Eventually becoming an unofficial Avenger and dating Bucky.

~X~

I was running some test on a sample of Rebecca's blood, what James said never really leaving me and finally curiosity got the best of me. Just who did they get the Y chromosome from?

'_Not quite up to par however, despite who I got the Y chromosome from'_

The computer dinged alerting me that the results were ready, I blinked and blinked again

"Really James? Really?" I gaped chiding myself because I actually should have realized sooner it was so obvious. Plus this was Hydra and who else would Hydra want to re-create; than Captain America?

"Mommy" Rebecca tugged on my lab coat "I'm sleepy" she rubbed her eyes I glanced at the clock. Opps

"Well it is past your nap time" I chuckled lifting Rebecca up heading for the apartment

"Want to sleep out here with you" Rebecca yawned

"Okay, sweetie" I kissed her forehead laying her on one of the many beds "do you want a song?"

Rebecca nodded

"What song do you want?"

"Sunshine" Her all time favorite

I began softly singing "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away"

Rebecca slept soundly I pulled the covers over her leaning down and kissing her forehead.

I turned to see Steve standing at the computer reading the results that I left up

"Does this? Is this? Rebecca?" He looked over to me as I stepped next to him

"Uh huh" I nodded. "This is Rebecca's DNA and this is yours" I pointed "a perfect match. I guess Hydra was trying to recreate you instead of the serum, until they realized that it didn't give them the results they wanted. That's why they needed me"

"So Rebecca is. . us. Our-"

"Daughter" I finished blushing slightly

Steve lifted my chin to look in his eyes, he had a smile I smiled back leaning up on my tippy toes kissing him softly.

* * *

**Yeah kinda corny ending, but oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed I know I did. See you next time.**

**~KittenSparrow~**


End file.
